Wedding Bells
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Bob Pataki watches the news on television one Friday evening. Miriam couldn't stay to meet Helga's new boyfriend to hear the news for herself about the wedding or engagement. Will it really happen? 5 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is an old story, but I had it in a original story at the time I wrote it. I came up with the idea: why not turn these into Hey Arnold! fanfictions? I'm keeping some of this I've written. I'll give it a try and see how you all like it. Thanks for reading.

"Dad, I have some news to tell you before you hear about it through the radio and gossip and TV."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend."

Bob wasn't so sure how to react to this one. She's had boyfriends before, but mostly had stuck with that football head, whatever his name is.

"It better not be that jerk you were seeing a long time ago."

"Not him, Dad. This is someone new. That guy went to the Army. This guy I've been seeing is an old friend from school. You know him, Dad. You'll like him. Trust me."

Now Bob was starting to get the idea that she wanted to start another new relationship with the football head.

"I won't know until you introduce us."

"I will. How about tonight, Dad?"

"Okay, sweetheart. Tonight is fine."

They arranged to have dinner at six - fifteen.

Line Break

While driving, Big Bob told his wife about Helga's phone call.

"Wish I could be there for dinner, Bob, but I'm going to be at a friend's house. Tell Helga I'm sorry I missed her and her boyfriend."

"Okay. Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Maybe next time I will join you guys for dinner."

"Okay. Helga is bringing a boyfriend over for us to meet."

"Another one? Who is Prince Charming this time?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

That same day, Bob was watching the news on TV. Yes, the news was about Helga and Arnold. He screamed at the television set. Yes, Miriam was there, so she heard him scream at the television set.

"What's going on Bob?" Miriam asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later," Bob told his wife.

"Bob, I'm going to leave now. I'm not sure how long I'll be, but if I come home early, I might get the chance to meet Helga's boyfriend."

"All right. I'll tell her that for you."

Before she left, Miriam said, "Tell me what made you scream."

"It's on the news. Hang around a bit longer so you can hear it," Bob said.

Miriam did what her husband told her to and hung around. They started to talk about Helga next. Yes, Helga and Arnold are well - known and sometimes the news will talk about them, which isn't surprising.

"I told you, Miriam. That is why you should stick around for this kind of news. What is happening to our good name these days that made Helga be on the news?" Bob asked.

"I don't know."

They had Helga's picture in the news.

"Is it fact or fiction that Helga Pataki is engaged or married?" the newswoman was saying on the news.

"That's the news I heard on a commercial, Miriam. Is that something she's not telling us?" Bob asked.

"I don't know. You will have to find out tonight for sure. Well, I'm leaving. See you later," Miriam said, grabbing the car keys and left.

Now Bob will see for himself what made him scream at the news tonight at dinner with Helga and her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I was surprised when I checked my e - mail, I didn't expect all of these reviews and favorites and followers right away when I posted this story. I'll be looking out for more when you review and read. Last post for this year. Happy New Year

"Hillwood had some news about Arnold and his girlfriend, Helga Pataki, the daughter of the owner of Big Bob's Beepers. You know he is well - known here in Hillwood, and we heard recently that Arnold and Ms. Pataki are to be married since they got engaged recently," the news anchor said.

Bob fainted after hearing that kind of news on the TV. He stayed like that until Helga came over for dinner. She was having Chinese takeout for dinner, so she offered to bring it with her. Helga rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.

"There is someone home, Arnold. I see Arnold, but the TV is on," Helga said, getting worried.

"Don't you have a spare key to the house?" Arnold asked.

"Yes. I have it right here," she said, getting the key out.

She let them into the house.

Bob did hit his head on the TV set.

"What was the news?" Helga asked after seeing the local news on TV.

Helga splashed water on Bob to wake him up. It did. He saw Helga and Arnold.

She made introductions as they helped Bob on the couch.

So that news I heard on TV they were talking about you?" Bob asked.

"What's the news, Dad? Tell us."

"I heard you two were about to be engaged to be married."

"Dad, that's not true. It's only fake news, and it won't happen anytime soon."

Arnold stayed for a few hours longer when dinner was over.

They kept talking the couple of hours Arnold was over at the house. Miriam walked in when Arnold was getting ready to leave.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone," Helga said, "and this is Arnold. I'm sure you remember him."

Miriam and Arnold shook hands.

"It's nice to see you again, Arnold. Why don't you stay a while longer?" Miriam said.

"It's nice seeing you again, Mrs. Pataki," Arnold said.

"You already knew who I am without introducing me, so that's good enough for introductions."

Arnold didn't bother saying anything, but has heard everything about Bob and Miriam that Helga tells him. He really didn't need anymore introductions with Bob and Miriam since he already knows them. He thought to himself Helga only did that in case they forgot his name again. He understood that.

Arnold and Helga said good - bye and he went to his car and drove away.

"How did it go tonight, Miriam?" Bob asked.

"Not so good. They did not want me to be in any parts on any TV show, but I wanted to try it and see where I'll be going if I made it. But instead I didn't but it never hurts to try something like that," Miriam said, disappointed.

"That's too bad Mom. I would've tried too if it was me," Helga said.

"I would have been wonderful, Helga," Miriam said.

"I'd like to think so too, Mom."

Bob was still listening to their conversation and then said, "Neither my wife and daughter are going to do such a thing like that in the future. You both belong here. That's something I'm not interested in doing if I was on TV."

Helga and Miriam didn't say much after that.

Then Helga spoke up.

"Dad, you're only thinking of Olga on this one. You always do, and now you need to give me a chance too if I wanted to check that out on my own."

"You're just too young, Helga," Bob told her.

"I know, but I have things I want to try too. I'm waiting until the time is right."

And she was right when she said that. Now it was time to start thinking of washing her hair and go to bed.

"Night, Mom and Dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Helga. Sleep well."

"I will, Mom."

Note: I did a little bit of rewriting in this chapter to keep going so I can see if I liked this or not, but I do. Thanks again for checking this story out and there will be more posts next year.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter is a bit different, but I will post up a short story about Arnold with a gun, but it's more of a flashback type of story so you won't get confused. It's a bit OOC if I decide to post it. I won't ruin the story for you in this note. I think it has more detail in that story I will post. Enjoy and happy reading.

Arnold had surprised Helga with a gift. Helga wasn't expecting it, which was a few outfits. She decided to model it for him while they were at his place. Arnold loved every outfit, but did not have a favorite yet. That night Arnold took Helga out for her birthday, had a ring in his pocket, and asked her to marry him.

"Yes, football head, I will marry you," Helga said, loving the beautiful diamond ring he bought for her.

When dinner was over and he bought her home, they kissed and she went to the phone right away. Bob and Miriam were surprised their daughter was getting married.

"Why didn't you say something about this earlier, Helga?" her mother asked.

"Because it happened just tonight, Mom. I know he's somebody you're not too crazy about, but I love him. Dad, I think you will have to get used to having a football head for a son - in - law."

"Ain't that the truth. It will have to take me time to get used to it."

Line Break

The next day she went right to work on the wedding. She and Arnold agreed to get married sometime in March, which was the month of Bob's birthday. They would keep discussing the date of March for the following year. She thought she would wear her mother's wedding dress that her mother had worn during their wedding when she married Big Bob so many years ago. She thought of asking for the dress around Christmastime to get it. She knew it was also sad because Arthur wouldn't be able to see her in her mother's dress and Arnold wouldn't be there at the wedding.

"There's something I want to ask you about, Dad and Mom. Do you remember the wedding dress you had worn when you married her those years back?" Helga asked.

"Yes, I do, sweetheart. Why do you ask that question?" Miriam asked.

"I was wondering if I can wear it when Arnold and I get married in March next year," Helga said.

"Go right ahead. It is in the attic somewhere, I think."

They had also talked about when in March to marry.

"How about March seventh?" Arnold suggested.

"Sounds fine to me. Dad's birthday is not until the end of the month. Let's go for the seventh," she agreed.

They agreed to go to Italy for their honeymoon.

Line Break

That night in bed, Bob kept looking back to his wedding day with his wife, Miriam. He could barely sleep at all that night. He kept thinking about being grandpa to Helga's children. He kept thinking about Miriam's beautiful white dress with white pearls and sequins on it. He knew Helga would look like Miriam in the dress and white shoes to match the dress. He knew it would be hard to help her walk down the aisle in the Temple Henry could barely sleep himself that night. He only got a full hours' worth of sleep that night. He kept thinking about his daughter's wedding day and how she would look in the wedding dress his wife once wore on their wedding day, which was almost 40 years ago on Valentine's Day.

Here's what Bob looked back on:

 _The big day arrived here in Hillwood. Bob and Miriam were officially going to be man and wife. He couldn't believe this day would come. His mother and father were there as well. They were proud of him. Bob was already a new employee at the Beeper King for a few months when he asked Miriam to marry him._

 _"Bob, honey, do you feel nervous at all on your wedding day?" his father asked._

 _"A little, but not too bad. This is the first time I've done this for a woman to say yes. In the past several years, I tried this, remember? All of the girls I asked said yes and then changed their minds. Good thing Miriam didn't do that to me."_

 _"We're hoping to be grandparents sometime in the future, Bob."_

 _"I know you will, Mom. I don't care how many I will have. Whatever we have, I hope you will be great grandparents to them. I will do my best to be a perfect father, but I know I never will be perfect."_

 _"Bob, let's not talk about grandchildren. Let's go have your wedding day and you will be on your way to the honeymoon. We're so proud of you," his father said.  
_

 _Now it was time to go in and Bob and Miriam will be man and wife. What he told his mother and father was true that he wasn't that nervous much at all. He wondered if Miriam was since she's the one in white. No need to ask that question to his new wife._

 _The wedding was inside a church. Bob's father was a minister at the time and said he would be glad to perform Bob's wedding when they talked about setting up a date._

 _"Miriam, don't be too nervous. I was when I was your age when your father and I got married."_

 _Miriam didn't respond. All she wanted to do was get married and be out of there with her new husband. Her father walked her to the aisle. Maybe someday she and Bob will tell their children about their wedding day story.  
_

 _Then Bob's father pronounced them as man and wife. That's when Bob and Miriam took their first kiss as man and wife. Not once was Miriam nervous. She thought she saw Bob was, but it was hard to tell._

 _After the reception with food and cake, Bob and Miriam went into the "JUST MARRIED" car and they ended up to the airport. They were going to be having a couple weeks worth of a honeymoon. They were visiting Canada. They both hoped this would be quite an adventure with their own family of children, that's for sure._

 _End Flashback_

That was all Bob remembered about their wedding day. After he looked back at that day, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: One more chapter after this, so enjoy! Some of this is a rewritten chapter.

Time passed and the wedding day was getting close. Helga and Arnold's marriage had become talk all over the TV, newspapers and radio. Helga chose her best friend, Phoebe to be maid of honor. No, Helga didn't invite Olga. She didn't want Olga to be her bridesmaid. This is why she chose Phoebe instead.

"I love romance, Helga," Phoebe said.

"He seems to be a good parent if we're going to have children in the future," she said.

"I think so too, Helga."

"He is a bus driver now," she said in case Phoebe didn't know what Arnold has been doing.

"I haven't seen or talked with Arnold since college."

"I remember. It was hard for him to choose best man, so I gave him a suggestion. The best man Arnold even agreed that Gerald sounds perfect to be a best man for your wedding. I'm sure he's already asked him by now."

"Probably," Phoebe agreed and asked another question.

"I have another question, Helga."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Does Olga know you're getting married soon?"

"Of course she doesn't. She doesn't need to know everything, Phoebe. Maybe Dad or Mom probably told her instead and asked her to come out to Hillwood for the wedding. I can't tell them not to ask her. It's already too late for that."

"No, it's not, Helga. You should've asked her to be the bridesmaid instead of me."

"It's my wedding, and I can choose who I want for a bridesmaid," Helga reminded her.

"Sorry. I was just suggesting ideas, that's okay."

"I know."

"I'm sure Arnold's been a successful bus driver, Helga. Is he still here in the boarding house where he grew up?"

"No way. He was able to find somewhere else."

"Whereabouts?" Phoebe asked.

Helga told her.

"Oh. Wasn't it where Rhonda used to live?"

"I think so. At least he's not a snob like Princess was when we were in the fourth grade."

Phoebe agreed with her friend.

It has been years since they have seen their other classmates. Phoebe is still around in Hillwood, but the girls don't see each other very much since they've both had busy schedules. They still talk once in a while to bring each other up - to - date. They were out to lunch on a Saturday. Helga thought that today was the perfect day to get together with Phoebe so she could tell her about the wedding she would soon be having with the football head. They probably figured out by now that Gerald and Arnold talked about the wedding as well, which happens to be true.

"Have you started looking for ideas on a dress, Helga?"

"No. I asked Mom and Dad if I could use her wedding dress."

"I'm sure it's an old one by now," Phoebe agreed.

"Have you tried it on yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet. I'd like to have you over so you can tell me how I look in Mom's dress."

"We can do that today if you want, Helga."

"I was thinking of that too. Should we do it after lunch?"

"Of course, Phoebe. We can do that. Do you want to take my car or do you want to bring your car?"

"Let's just drive separately, Helga. It'll be easier for both of us."

Helga saw her friend made sense and agreed.

"We'll do that then. You want to pay for lunch?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to," Phoebe answered.

Then they finished talking about the wedding. When they were finishing up, their waitress came by with the bill.

When Phoebe paid the bill, Helga offered to do the tip. That worked out well between the two friends. Now it was time to drive over to Helga's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Here is the last chapter. Please enjoy. Will update "Helga's Plan" when I get the chance.

March seventh arrived. Helga was in one room with Bob and Miriam getting ready for the wedding.

"How do I look, Dad?" she asked as the makeup woman was putting makeup on her face.

"Lovely, Helga. Just lovely," Bob told her.

"I remember when I married your mother, Helga. I was so nervous that I was asked if I take your mother to be my wife, and I said I did and peed in my pants," Bob said to Helga.

"You bet he did, Helga. I was right next to your father and heard it," Miriam said.

Phoebe knocked on the door, saying time was up.

"Time to get married, Helga. Are you ready?" Bob asked his daughter.

"Where is the TV crew? I want to tell them they're not going to tape the wedding," Helga said.

"I'll tell them that myself. You wait here," Bob said and left the room.

He went to tell the TV crew to cancel the wedding on television. They followed the instructions and left. Bob went back to get Miriam and Helga.

"They've already started playing 'Here Comes the Bride.' I scared the TV crew, Hannah. Let's go get married," Bob said.

Arnold was already there, but found Helga heading towards him. He thought the dress on her was beautiful. All the people who were there at the wedding. Bob helped Helga get next to Arnold.

People saw tears coming down Bob's cheeks when they were up there with Arnold and the minister who were performing the wedding ceremony.

He finally asked Arnold if he took Helga as his wife and he said, "I do."

Then he asked Helga the same thing and she said, "I do."

Then the minister said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Arnold and Helga kissed. Bob saw Arnold's grandmother grab a tissue and dab a bit on her eyes. Bob even heard the cameras go for a while. Everybody heard it also. He saw Helga throw the bouquet of flowers she had and the women were trying to catch it. One of the bridesmaids caught the bouquet.

It was now time for the reception. Then Arnold decided to ask Helga a question.

"Helga, is that dress new?"

"Of course not, football head. It was Mom's when she got married."

"It fits you very well, Helga."

"Thanks, football head."

"How long are you and Tim going to be in Italy?" Bob asked when they were settled at the table with her, Arnold, and his grandparents.

Arnold decided to answer the question.

"A month," he said to Bob's question.

"So we'll be gone for your birthday," she said to Bob.

Bob's birthday happens to be March twenty - eighth.

"I see that," he said.

"Are you going to speak in Italian?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know about that, Dad. Probably not. Maybe we'll go shopping and sightsee," Helga said.

Arnold was quiet the whole conversation and let his family do the talking. He got up, headed for the men's room, and was gone for a while. He came back and joined them for the rest of the meal.

After the meal, everyone started dancing to the music.

"I haven't danced to any music since Miriam and I got married," Bob said to Helga.

"I know. That was a long time ago," Miriam said, remembering their wedding day.

Bob thought the maid of honor looked beautiful in her dress like one of the bridesmaids did. Phoebe even got her turn to dance with Helga.

"I've thought about being a grandfather, Helga. I was thinking about the kids you and the football head were going to have and telling them stories when they were going to sit in my lap," Bob told her during the dance.

"I thought about that too, Dad," Helga told him.

"I'll be looking forward when you have my first grandchild, Helga. That'll be the best moment of my life," Bob told her.

"I know it will, Dad. I bet Uncle Arnold agrees to it. What are you going to do for your birthday when we're out in Italy?" Helga asked.

"I don't know. We haven't thought about it yet," he said.

"Sixty - eight. Gosh, you two are getting close to seventy and have been healthy all these years without taking one darn pill," she said.

"I know it's unbelievable myself. You never know when that will be, Helga," Bob said.

"That's true," she said when the last words died down of "Memories."

The next song came along and Arnold wanted to dance with Helga on that one. It was a Marty Robbins tune called "Just Married." Bob could tell why Arnold wanted to dance with Helga on that one. After "Just Married" was over, they played "Stand By Your Man" and "My Woman, My Woman, My Wife" and they danced to those two songs alone on that one as well. Helga saw how good of a dancer Arnold was. She was not good at dancing. When the dancing was over, they went back to the reception to have cake and Arnold and Helga would go off to the airport and go to Italy for a month. When the cake was finished, everyone was at the wedding went outside and watched Hannah and Arnold drive off in the car that said "Just Married."

"Is she gone?" Miriam asked.

"Yes, she's gone. Off to Italy. Let's go home," Bob said.

"Okay. I think I'm ready."

Gerald walked over to Bob and Miriam.

"You mean the bridesmaid who caught the bouquet is your girlfriend?" Bob asked Gerald.

"Yeah. We have seen each other for a while now. Her name is Phoebe," Gerald said.

"So she's going to be Mrs. Shortman," Gerald said.

"I know," Bob said, tears coming in his eyes.

"How long is she going to be on her honeymoon?" Gerald asked.

"He told us a month, so they won't be here to celebrate our birthday at the end of this month," Bob answered.

"We didn't know your birthday is this month. Hope you have a happy birthday," Gerald said.

"Thanks," he said.


End file.
